The Pickpocket
by memphis-heat123
Summary: Set a few months after the end of my story, 'The Youngest Winchesters'.   Dean, Sam, and Adam are all that stands between a twelve-year-old girl, and a demon who wants her dead.   WARNING: CONTAINS SPANKINGS OF MINORS.  WARNING: Mentions past child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Supernatural**_

_**The pickpocket**_

_**Written by: Memphis_heat123**_

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way connected to the show or its actors. I am not making any money from this story, it is for fun only.**

**SUMMARY: Set a few months after the end of my story, 'The Youngest Winchesters'. Dean, Sam, and Adam are all that stands between a twelve-year-old girl, and a vengeful demon who wants her dead. WARNING: CONTAIN SPANKINGS OF MINORS. **

**NOTE: Second story in my 'DADDY SAM' Series.**

**NOTE: I know it's after Christmas, but this story is set at the beginning of December. The story directly after this one will be set at Christmas time. **

**Story # 1===== The Youngest Winchesters (Posted on 1-13-12)**

**Story # 2===== The Pickpocket (current story)**

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam stood in front of his bedroom mirror and tied his tie, wishing he didn't have to wear one on an almost daily basis. Sam was more used to jeans and tee-shirts, only wearing suites when he pretended to be FBI But as a lawyer, he had to dress the part. This meant tailored suites, ties, and polished shoes.

When he was finished dressing, Sam walked out of his room and into Little Bobby's room. The four-year-old was sleeping, his arms and legs spread out and his covers on the floor.

"Bobby." Sam said, as he gently shook his young son's shoulder. "Time to wake up, son."

"Do I have 'ta?" Bobby asked, around a wide yawn.

"Yes." Sam smiled.

"Okay." He sat up in bed and reached his arms out.

Sam scooped him into his arms and hugged him tightly. Then he sat him on his feet in the floor. "Get ready, and come down for breakfast."

"Yes Sir." Bobby said, running to the dresser.

"If you need help, holler." Sam said.

Both of his sons were independent and loved doing things themselves. Sam usually let them choose their own clothes, but he still got the right to veto.

Sam left Bobby's room and walked into JD's. The little boy was lying on his stomach. And like his brother, all of his covers were in the floor.

"Time to wake up, Son." Sam said, gently shaking his shoulder. JD mumbled something, but didn't move.

"Come on, JD." Sam said, a little more sternly. JD was hard to wake up at times, and even harder to get to sleep at times. "Time to get up, JD."

"Go 'way." JD mumbled.

"Jonathon Dean." Sam snapped.

"Go'way." The little boy mumbled again.

Sam sighed, it was too early for this. He slapped his hand down on the little boy's Sponge Bob Square Pants pajama clad butt, causing the four-year-old to quickly roll over on his side and rub his stinging bottom.

"That hurt, Daddy." He pouted.

"It's time to wake up, JD." Sam said, as he picked the small boy up and hugged him. He sat him on his feet and ruffled his hair. "Get dressed and come downstairs."

"Yes Sir."

"Call me if you need help."

Sam left the bedroom and walked downstairs, then into the kitchen. Martha was standing in front of the stove, stirring scrambled eggs. There were already sausage, toast, and fresh fruit on the table.

"Morning, Martha." Sam said, as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Sam." She replied. "Will you grab the juice out of the fridge?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sam replied.

"Don't forget." Martha said. "You're supposed to make sure you leave the office in time to pick up the boys for their shots."

"I'll remember." Sam sighed. He was dreading it, Bobby and JD hated needles.

Sam's cell phone rung and he looked at the caller ID, smiling when he recognized the number.

"Hey Dean." He said into the phone.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, how about you two?"

"Good, we'll be in your neck of the woods later today."

"That's great." Sam said. "You can help me take the boys in for their vaccination shots."

"No can do, we're on a job." Dean said, and even though Sam couldn't see him, he knew his older brother was smirking. "You get to have all the fun yourself."

"Anything I should be worried about?" Sam asked.

"Nope, just meeting a former hunter. But he may have company."

"Watch your backs." Sam said.

"Always."

"You going to stop by after the meeting?"

"Sure, after we make sure we're alone. Plan on staying a few days."

"The boys will love that." Sam said. "They love it when you and Adam visit."

"We should be there Monday morning."

"But it's only Wednesday." Sam said, a hint of concern in his voice. "That's a long meeting."

"Nothing to worry about." Dean assured the younger man. "The guy we're meeting is a real paranoid type."

"Be careful."

"We will, give the boys and Martha a hug from me."

"See you Monday."

The phone went dead and Sam sighed. He worried about his two brothers hunting; he knew how dangerous it was out there.

"They will be fine." Martha said, seeing the look of concern. "Dean and Adam can take care of themselves."

"I know." Sam smiled.

"If they are coming Monday, I need to go shopping this weekend. I need a couple of more ingredients for my famous pot roast."

Dean and Adam both loved Martha's pot roast, and she fixed it for them almost every time they visited. That and pecan pie, which was another favorite of theirs.

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam parked his van in a large parking lot and killed the engine. A few years ago, he never would have thought he'd be driving around in a van. But with two kids and two adults, the van came in handy. It had the front two bucket seats, two bucket seats behind them, and a bench seat behind them.

He also had a Kia and club cab truck, normally he drove one of them.

"We're here boys." He said, glancing in the review mirror at the boys in the seat behind him. He saw two pairs of eyes glaring back at him. They knew they were here for shots, and they were not happy about it.

"I know you don't like shots, but you need them." Sam said, as he got out of the van and opened Bobby's door.

He unbuckled the small boy and picked him up, setting him on his feet beside him. Then Sam leaned his tall body in the van and reached over and unbuckled JD's seatbelt. But before Sam could react, the four-year-old scrambled over the back of the seat and landed in the seat behind it.

"JD." Sam said, sternly. "Come here."

"Nuh uh." The small boy shook his head. "I don't want a shot."

"Jonathon Dean Winchester." Sam said. "Come here, now."

"Do I have 'ta get a shot?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then no." JD crossed his arm across his thin chest.

"One." Sam said.

JD gulped slightly. When his Daddy started counting, it usually meant him or Bobby were in trouble. He knew he should obey, but he really didn't want a shot.

"Two." Sam said, his voice stern.

JD quickly rushed forward and stood in the seat in front of his Daddy, he didn't want the man to reach three. That was worse then getting a shot.

Sam picked JD up and tucked him under one arm. Then he used his other hand and landed three firm swats to his jean clad bottom, causing him to yelp after each swat. Then Sam stood him back in the seat.

JD hung his head and tried to rub the sting out of his bottom with both hands.

Sam gently used a finger to lift the boy's head up.

"Next time, I expect you to come when I tell you too."

"Yes Sir."

Sam hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head, and then he said. "I love you, JD."

"I love you too Daddy." The small boy smiled.

Sam picked Bobby up and stood him in the seat beside his brother.

"I know you two don't like shots, but you have to get them. They will make sure you don't get sick. You don't want to get sick, do you?"

Both boys shook their heads.

"Come on, let's get this over with." He helped them out of the van, and then he took their small hands in his large ones and walked across the parking lot. A little boy on each side.

They walked into the brightly decorated clinic and Sam signed them in, then he helped the boys remove their heavy coats and gloves and hung them on the coat rack along with his. Then he sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room while the boys ran to the large box of toys that were kept in the clinic. A boy a couple years older then them, and wearing a cast on one of his arms, was already looking through the box and the three boys started playing together.

Sam looked around the room and shook his head. It was only December the second, but the office was already decorated for Christmas. As were many of the stores that Sam had seen.

Sam had never really celebrated Christmas as a kid; he hadn't really celebrated any holiday. But after he met Jessica, all of that had changed. She was determined to make sure Sam enjoyed the holidays, especially Christmas. Christmas had been her favorite holiday.

Sam decided, way before his sons were born, that his children would celebrate all of the holidays. Even Groundhog's Day. This year, like all of the others since the twins were born, they were going to South Dakota to spend a week with Bobby. Dean and Adam were also going to spend Christmas there, unless something came up.

"Sam." A middle aged nurse said, as she walked into the waiting room. "Come on back." Then she looked at the twins and smiled. "Come on you two, Doctor Brant is ready for you."

"He was here first." JD said, pointing at the other boy.

"Come on you too." Sam smiled, as he took their hands and lead them down a hallway and into an exam room.

Sam sat in a chair and held a boy on each knee.

"The doctor will be here in a minute." The nurse said, as she left the room.

"You two are being very brave." Sam told his sons. "I'm proud of you."

JD and Bobby smiled at that.

The door opened and a doctor in his late fifties walked in, and both smiles vanished from the boys' faces.

"Hello, JD, Bobby." The doctor smiled, as he sat down on a rolling stool. "According to my charts, you two are here to have tour tonsils removed."

"What are tonsils?" Bobby asked.

"That little ball at the back of your throat." The Doctor said.

Both boys clamped their hands around their necks and shook their heads.

"No we're not." JD said.

"You're not?" The Doctor asked, with a confused look.

"No Sir." Both boys said.

"Are you here to have your noses removed?" The doctor asked.

Both boys clapped their hands over their noses, giggling. They shook their heads.

"Then I guess you came for your shots."

"No shots." Bobby whined.

"Bobby, you two have to get your shots." Sam said, gently.

"It won't hurt a bit." Doctor Brant said. "I promise."

Both boys clung to their Dad's shirt and shook their heads.

"I have something very special for brave little boys." Doctor Brant said, as he rolled the stool over to one of the shelves and picked up a small box, then he rolled back over to Sam and the boys. "I just got these in this morning, and you two will be the first to get them."

Both boys looked eagerly at the box, wondering what it was.

"Now, these are only for brave little boys who get their shots. Are you two brave little boys?"

JD and Bobby quickly nodded their heads. The thought of getting whatever was in the box outweighed their fear of needles.

The doctor reached into the box and pulled out a ban-aid, showing it to the boys. It had one of the characters from the movie Cars.

"Mater!" They both exclaimed.

"Name's Mator." The doctor said, in a funny voice. "Like Ta'Mator, but without the ta."

JD and Bobby giggled.

"So. Who wants to go first?" Brant asked.

The smiles vanished on the twins' faces. JD looked over at his brother and saw the scared look on his face, he hated it when his brother was scared. Taking a deep breath, the little boy said, "Me."

Sam wasn't surprised when JD volunteered to go first. The boys were the same age, only three minutes apart, but JD was the protector. He was always looking out for his brother, he reminded him so much of Dean.

Doctor Brant rolled over to another shelf and prepared a small needle, then rolled back over to Sam and the boys. JD and Bobby's eyes were glued to the syringe on the man's hand.

"This won't hurt a bit." He smiled, as he gently took JD's small arm.

Both boys turned their heads and buried their faces into Sam's shirt. While they weren't looking, Doctor Brant carefully and quickly rubbed a spot on JD's arm with alcohol and injected the vaccine, then he put the band-aid on.

Brant quickly grabbed the other syringe and repeated the same procedure on Bobby's arm. Neither boy moved made a sound.

"All done." Brant said.

Both boys looked at the man, then at their matching band-aids.

"You two were very brave." Sam said.

"It didn't hurt." Bobby smiled.

"Why don't you two go grab a toy." Brant said.

Both boys jumped from their Father's lap and rushed over to a large toy box that was always sitting in a corner of each examine room. The box was filled with toy cars, blocks, small dolls, books, puzzles, and other toys. Every child got a toy when they saw Doctor Brant.

A few moments later, they rushed back to their Dad and the Doctor, showing them their new toys. JD picked out a blue truck, and Bobby picked out a book.

"Will you read it to us tonight?" Bobby asked his Daddy.

"I sure will." Sam smiled at the little boy. "Come on, let's go home."

He led them into the waiting room and grabbed their coats. As he was helping JD put his coat on, he saw a young woman trying to comfort a little girl The girl appeared to be around two.

"No shot." The small girl cried, as a few tears ran down her cheeks. "Hurt."

Sam finished with JD and was about to help Bobby into his coat, when the boy rushed over to the box of toys. Sam was about to call him back over, when he noticed that his son had picked up a Tinker Bell doll. Bobby walked over to the crying younger girl and held out the doll.

"It's okay." He said. "Doctor Brant won't hurt you. See?" He showed her his band-aid. "Wanna play with her?" He asked, nodding towards the doll.

The girl had stopped crying and was looking ay the boy and the doll. She reached out and took the doll, hugging it to her chest.

"After you get a shot, you get a really cool band-aid. And a toy." Bobby said. "And Doctor Brant is really nice."

The little girl smiled and turned to show the woman her doll. The woman smiled at Bobby and then at Sam. Bobby ran over to Sam and the man helped him put his coat on.

"That was very nice." Sam said, as he squatted in front of the boy to zip up his coat. "I'm proud of you."

He kissed the top of Bobby's head, then the top of JD's. "Okay boys, let's hit the road."

_**12345678987654321**_

TBC

Please let me know what you think, I love feedback. I will have more posted as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve-year-old Chance Fuller stood on the sidewalk with a dozen other people, all waiting for the light to change so they could cross. She ran her hand through her long red hair, wishing she'd put it up in a pony tail. The brisk December wind was blowing it into her face.

Chance's trained eye spotted a well dressed woman wearing a fur coat and holding a Chloe Heloise Lambskin Hobo handbag. The woman was also holding the leash to a Yorkshire Terrier. The young girl knew that the bag itself was over twelve hundred dollars, and she figured the content of the bag was worth a lot more.

With practiced ease, Chance squatted beside the dog and slipped the collar from her neck. The young girl stood back up and glanced around, smiling when no one seemed to have noticed what she did. The light changed and everyone started walking.

"Ma'am." Chance called out, quickly scooping the dog up into her arms. "Ma'am, your Terrier got lose."

The woman stopped walking, looked down to her side, then gasped and quickly turned and rushed back to the sidewalk.

"Oh, Mommy's precious baby." She cooed, as she took the dog and held her tightly to her chest. "My poor baby." She looked at the young girl, standing just inches from her. "Thank you so much, how about an award for saving my baby?"

"No thanks, just trying to help." Chance smiled.

"Thank you." The woman said, as she turned and walked away.

Chance smiled in triumph when she woman walked away, without her expensive handbag. The twelve-year-old turned and went in the other direction, the stolen handbag tucked away in the tote bag she was wearing slung over her shoulder.

It had been a pretty good day. She had three purses, five wallets, and three watches. She decided to take one more wallet, and then call it a day. She spotted her next target and started walking in his direction.

The man was in his early twenties, with sandy blond hair. He was medium height and slender, but he carried himself with confidence. The man walked beside her, and she bumped into him.

"I am so sorry." The girl said, as she expertly lifted his wallet and slid it into her tote. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No problem." The man said. "You okay?"

"Hey Adam." A deep voice said, causing them both to turn. The new man was taller then the first, with broader shoulders, darker hair, and more muscle.

"Hey Dean." The first man said.

"This kid just stole your wallet." Dean said.

"I did not." Chance protested, trying to form an escape plan.

"Hey!" Adam exclaimed as he checked his pocket. "Give it back!" He took a couple menacing steps towards the girl.

"You don't want to do this." Chance said.

"I can't believe you let a little girl steal your wallet." Dean laughed, finding the whole thing amusing.

"Give me the wallet and I won't press charges." Adam growled angrily. He was embarrassed that a kid managed to steal his wallet, and even more embarrassed that Dean had witnessed it.

"Sorry." Chance smirked. "But I don't see that happening."

"You don't have a choice." Adam growled, as he towered over the girl.

"Back off." Chance said.

"Give me the damn wallet." Adam said.

Chance smiled and said. "Been a while since I had to do this."

"Do what?" Adam wanted to know.

Chance took a deep breath, then screamed as loud as she could. A few dozen people stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

"We should leave." Dean whispered to Adam. "We don't need this attention."

Dean and Adam turned and ran, causing Chance to wonder why. A couple men rushed over to her to check on her, but she ignored them and ran in the opposite direction. She was curious as to why the two men ran, the only possible conclusion she came to was that they must be wanted for something. Or at least trying to lay low.

_**12345678987654321**_

"Dean, shut up." Adam demanded, as he stormed into the motel room. "It isn't that funny."

"Wanna bet?" Dean laughed. "Dude, you got your wallet stolen by a little girl."

"The kid was a pro." Adam tried defending himself, but the excuse sounded lame to his own ears.

"Right." Dean smirked, as he tossed his duffle bag onto the floor and sat on one of the beds. "A professional clepto."

"I'm going to take a shower." Adam growled, as he angrily tossed his duffle bag onto his bed and pulled some clothes from it.

Dean laughed and Adam scowled.

"After we do what we came to do, I'm going to find that kid." Adam muttered, as he stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

This just caused Dean to laugh louder.

_**12345678987654321**_

Chance walked into an abandoned warehouse and scanned the room, confident that she was alone. The twelve-year-old sat in the floor and dumped the contents of her tote bag out in front of her. She picked up the last wallet she stole and started flipping through it, growing more curious about the two men as she did so.

She found two driver's license. Both had the same picture, but different names. One was Adam Michaels, and the other was Adam Franks. She also found a police badge with the name Adam Harris on it.

"Not bad forgeries." Chance said to herself.

The young girl heard someone coming and quickly slipped the wallet into the back pocket of her jeans. She didn't know what kind of trouble the two men were in, and she didn't want to add any more.

"You better have a good haul, girl." A deep voice growled.

Chance stood up and tried to keep her voice calm. "I always have good hauls."

The man, who stood six feet two inches tall and was well muscled, walked over and looked down at the items on the floor.

"Figure you could get at least three grand by tomorrow for this stuff." Chance said. "Maybe more."

"Not bad." The man said. "But still not good enough."

"I know." Chance said. "I will get more, I promise."

"You better, unless you want to see that Mom of yours in a body bag." The man growled.

"I will get more Stanton." Chance snapped, as she glared at the man.

"Better watch that temper, kid." Stanton smirked.

Chance wanted so much to start punching and kicking the man as hard as she could. She knew he could snap her like a twig, but she was confident she'd get in a few good shots before he did. But she knew that that was not an option. She had to do as he said for now, she had no choice.

_**12345678987654321**_

The next morning, Dean and Adam were sitting in the motel room eating breakfast.

"I still don't get it." Adam sighed, as he took a drink of his orange juice.

"They take oranges." Dean said, in a voice he used when he explained things to the twins. "And they juice them…"

"Shut up Dean." Adam said, tossing a wadded up napkin at the older man. "I meant about Garrison."

"What's not to get?" Dean asked. "He's retiring and he wants to give me his knife, claims it can kill just about anything. Kinda like the Colt and that Knife I've already got. Except this knife had a button on the handle that shoots out the blade, he said the blade can travel over twenty feet."

"I meant all of this cloak and dagger stuff." Adam said. "Sitting in this crappy motel until Saturday, then going after the knife, and then staying in another crappy motel until Monday morning to make sure we're not being watched. This guy sounds like a real paranoid nut job."

"That paranoid nut job saved mine and Dad's asses in Florida." Dean reminded the younger man.

"I know."

"I owe him."

"I know." Adam sighed. "I didn't say I wasn't going to go along with it."

"Look on the bright side." Dean said. "Monday evening we will be dinning on Martha's pot roast. She always makes it when we visit."

"I hope she bakes a pecan pie." Adam smiled.

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam walked into his house and smiled when he heard small feet running towards him.

"Daddy!" Bobby yelled, as he flung himself into his Dad's strong arms.

"Hey, Sport." Sam said, as he hugged the small boy. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes Sir." Bobby said, as Sam put him back on his feet.

"Where's your brother?"

Bobby clamped both hands over his mouth and a guilty expression spread across his face. He mumbled something, but Sam had no idea what it was.

"Lower your hands and try again, Sport." He said.

The little boy dropped his arms to his side and said. "I forgot, I'm supposed to be real quite. JD's sick." He scrunched up his nose in disgust and said. "He puked all over Ms. Kim. Martha had to go to school to pick him up and Ms. Kim got to go home early too. But Ms. Kim came back after she changed."

"He's upstairs in his room." Martha said, as she entered the room. She saw the worried look on Sam's face. "He's okay, it's just a stomach virus. The school said it was going around, and so did Dr. Brant."

"Dr. Brant examined him?" Sam asked, still worried about his son.

"No, I called him. Don't worry, Sam. JD is okay, it's nothing serious. I gave some medicine and in a little while I'm going to see if he can keep some broth down."

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam quietly opened JD's bedroom door in case the little boy was asleep.

"Daddy." JD smiled, his voice sounded weak and strained.

"Hey, Champ." Sam said, as he entered the room and walked over to the bed. "Feeling any better?"

JD shook his head.

"So you got Ms. Kim pretty good, huh?" Sam asked, as he carded a hand trough JD's hair.

"Didn't mean too."

"I know, and so does she."

Sam gently picked the little boy up and walked over to a rocking chair that was sitting by the window. He sat down and cradled the small boy in his arms, rocking and humming softly.

Ever since they were babies, this had soothed them. Sam remembered when they found that out, it was just a couple weeks after Jess died. The twins had been crying non stop all day, and Sam was positive that he was going insane. Then Dean showed up.

Dean tried a few different things, but nothing seemed to sooth the crying babies. Then he had remembered what had always worked when Sam was a baby. He took both babies, sat down on the bed, and started rocking back and forth while singing. Within a few moments, the twins were quite. That afternoon, Sam and Dean went shopping for two rocking chairs.

Sam had tried singing, but it seemed to make the twins cry louder. So he stuck to humming while rocking them.

Sam looked down at the small boy in arms and noticed that he was asleep. Sam knew that the boy needed sleep, so he stayed like that for a while.

_**12345678987654321**_

Chance was standing in the parking lot of a run down motel, looking for an easy mark. She had to get some more cash, she was running out of time.

"Man." A middle aged man said, as he stood in front of a black car. "Look at this thing." He sounded pretty impressed.

"A '67 Impala." Another man said, with a whistle. "I would love to own that car."

"I would love to have the money to afford that car, it's a classic." The first man said.

The two men walked off, still talking about the car.

"That'll work." Chance smiled. "Don't see what the big deal is over an old car though."

The twelve-year-old walked over to the black car and glanced around, not seeing anyone. She took her lock pick set out of her tote bag and bent forward pretending to be using the car's side mirror to check her hair. She had the door opened in a couple minutes.

Chance slid in behind the wheel, laying down in the seat so she could reach the wires under the steering wheel. Using her pocket knife, the young thief had the car's engine running in a few moments.

Chance was about normal height for her age, so she could not see over the dashboard very well when sitting in the seat. The young girl folded one her legs under her and used the other foot to work the pedals. The position was not very comfortable, but it worked. Chance put the car into reverse and backed out of the parking space, then she put it in drive and drove away.

_**12345678987654321**_

Dean and Adam were still eating breakfast, when they heard the familiar sound of the Impala's engine roar to life. Both men jumped up and ran out the door, just in time to watch the Impala pull out into traffic and drive away.

"Damnit!" Adam exclaimed. He looked over at his oldest brother and grew concerned when it appeared he had stopped breathing. The older man's face was pale and he staring at the empty spot where his car had been.

"Dean." Adam said, but Dean did not answer.

"Dean." Adam tried again, shaking his shoulder. "Come on man, breath."

They saw two men on the other side of the parking lot and Adam walked over to them, leaving Dean alone to regain his composer.

"Excuse me." Adam said. "Did you two see that Impala that just left?"

"Course we did, kid." One of the men said. "Damn shame too."

"What is?" Adam asked.

"That a car like that was being driven by some slip of a girl."

"A girl?" Adam asked. "What'd she look like?"

"Bout twelve, with long red hair." The other man said. "I've seen her here before, but not with the car."

"By any chance did her hair come down to about the middle of her back?" Adam asked. "Green eyes, light freckles, carrying a brown tote bag slung over her shoulder?"

"That's her."

"Any idea who she is?"

"No."

"Thanks." Adam said, as he returned to Dean.

_**12345678987654321**_

TBC I will post again as soon as I can. I would love to know what you think about this story. WARNING: The next post will contain child abuse, but not real graphic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chance parked the Impala in front of the abandoned warehouse and went inside, Stanton and her Mom were already waiting for her.

"You okay, Mom?" Chance asked.

"Just fine, baby." The woman said, slurring her words.

"What are you on?" Chance asked with a tired sigh.

"I'm high on life, baby." The woman said. She tried to take a step forward, but instead tripped on her own feet and fell forward. She grabbed Stanton's arm to prevent herself from landing in the floor.

Diane Fuller was only thirty, but her lifestyle had aged her appearance. Eleven years of heavy drug use, prostitution, and bouts of depression had taken its toll on her. She was very skinny, her hair lay limp and lifelessly, and her teeth were starting to rot.

"Your message said you had some money." Stanton said. "It had better be worth the trip out here."

"I have a car, figure you could liquidate it pretty quickly."

"What kind of car?"

"It's a '67 Impala."

"Not bad." Stanton admitted.

"This make us even?"

"No."

"Damnit, Stanton!" Chance snapped angrily. "I want out!"

"Baby, don't shout." Diane said, placing a shaking hand to her own forehead. "Mommy's got a headache."

"Leave the car here." Stanton said. "But you can go."

"I have paid back every cent I owe, and then some." Chance said, through gritted teeth. She knew she shouldn't argue with Stanton, knew what would happen. But she was too angry to care at the moment. "Now let Mom and me go."

"Where do you want to go, Baby?" Diane asked, as she swayed. "I don't want to go anywhere, I like it here."

"Well I don't." Chance said.

Stanton reached out and grabbed the young girl by her hair, jerking her head back painfully. Then he threw her onto the floor, then stood above her and raised his booted foot to kick her.

_**12345678987654321**_

Dean was ticked off big time. Him and Adam had tracked the young girl to an abandoned warehouse, fifty bucks to a man with a suitcase full of stolen watches had gotten them the address. They were told that the girl brought everything she stole there.

"There's my baby." Dean smiled, when he saw his car sitting in front of the building. He rushed over to the car and said. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"Dude, you really do need professional help." Adam informed him.

They heard voices coming from inside the warehouse and Dean glared at the building. "I say we throw a little scare into the girl, teach her not to pick on innocent cars."

Adam nodded, and the two brothers walked over to the door of the warehouse. Once there, they looked in horror as a large man threw the young girl into the floor.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, rushing into the building with his brother right behind him. Dean tackled the man and they started rolling around in the floor. Without Stanton to hold onto, Diane swayed again and landed in the floor. She looked around, then started laughing.

"Come on." Adam said, as he took Chance's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go."

Another man entered the building and drew a gun, aiming it at Dean's back. Adam quickly drew his own gun from the waistband of his jeans and fired a shot at the man; the bullet struck the man's hand and caused him to drop the gun.

"Get out of here." Adam said, handing the girl a key. "Room four ten, wait for us."

Chance stared in confusion as the two men, whom she had stolen from, fought Stanton and his goon. She was confused as to why they would help her.

"I said go kid!" Adam yelled, as he slammed his fist into the other man's jaw.

"You're not going anywhere." Stanton growled, as he landed a hard punch into Dean's stomach, causing him to sink to his knees. Stanton started to stalk over to Chance and growled. "I am going to slit your throat, after I beat the shit out of you."

"Not going to happen." Dean said, as he spun Stanton around and punched him. Dean looked at Chance. "Go! Take my car and get out of here!"

Chance nodded, and grabbed her Mom's arm. "Come on, Mom."

"Not now, Chance." Diane slurred, as she watched the men fighting. "Mommy's busy."

"We've got to go!" Chance shouted.

"Not so loud." The woman said.

"I've got the missing drugs in the car." Chance lied.

The lie worked, her Mom looked up at her and smiled. "Let's go."

Chance lead her swaying Mom out to the Impala, helped her into the back seat, then she sped off.

She felt bad about leaving Dean and Adam back there, but they seemed to know what they were doing. She still couldn't figure them out. Why would two strangers risk their necks for her, especially after she stole from them?

"Where's the drugs at Baby?" Diane asked from the backseat.

"In a minute." The twelve-year-old sighed. Chance looked at the key Adam had given her, it was a motel key. The name of the motel and the address were on the key ring.

"Where are we going?" Diane asked, as she started looking under the seats for the missing drugs.

"A motel." Chance answered, as she stopped at a red light. "So I can toss your ass in a cold shower to sober you up."

"I don't like being sober." Diane pouted, as she continued to rummage under the seat.

Before Chance could respond, the front passenger door flung opened and a man climbed into the car and shut the door behind him. The man's smile vanished when he saw Chance and Diane.

"You are not Dean." The man said, "Or his kid brother." He pulled a gun from the waistband of his jeans and pointed it at the young girl.

They heard the cars behind them honking, since the light had turned green and they were blocking traffic.

"Drive." The man said.

"Sure thing." Chance said, doing as she was told. "Anywhere in particular?"

"Take a right here." The man said.

"Where are we going?" Diane asked.

"Where ever the man with the gun says." Chance replied.

"Oh." Diane leaned over the middle of the seat and held out a gun, the barrel of the gun was aimed directly at Chance's head. "I got a gun, found it under the seat. I want to go to…"

"What the hell?" The man's surprised voice cut off Diane's sentence. He reached out and grabbed the gun, then pulled the woman over the seat so she was sitting between them. "What's gotten into you?" He asked.

"My guess is a few lines of coke." Chance said. "Thanks by the way, I don't feel like having my head ventilated."

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Chance, Baby." Diane said. "He took my gun."

"I'll kick his ass for you later." Chance said.

"Okay. I think I'm gonna take a little nap." The woman laid her head against the seat and shut her eyes.

"I ask you a question." The man said. "Who are you?"

"Where are we going?" Chance asked, ignoring the question.

"Pine Motel, two blocks up. Park in the back."

"Fair warning, I am well trained in Karate, kick boxing, and street fighting. You pull anything, and I will take you out." Chance hoped she sounded more sure then she felt.

She was trained as a fighter. As fair back as she could remember, she had been trained to shoot and fight. But the man had a gun, and although he was old, he looked like he could handle himself pretty good.

"Relax kid." The man said, still aiming the gun at her. "I ain't a dirty old pervert."

"Then what are you?" Chance asked, as she parked the Impala in the motel's parking lot.

"Kill the engine."

Chance did as she was told.

"This your Ma?" He asked, nodding his head towards the woman. Who was snoring softly.

"Yeah."

"Leave her in here; you and me are going inside." He handed her a motel room key. "Room one three seven."

Chance had no choice but to obey. She walked in front of the man and opened the door, then walked into the room.

"Why the hell do you have salt spilt out?" She asked, as she walked through a thick salt line at the door. She saw more salt on the window sill.

"Well, you walked through it." The man said, lowing the gun. He put the gun back into the waist band of his jeans. "Guess you ain't one of them."

"One of who?"

"What are you doing with Dean's car? That kid has an unnatural obsession with that hunk of metal; he ain't going to let a kid drive it."

"Have you noticed that we are both asking a lot of questions, but neither one of us is answering?" Chance said, as she sat down on the foot of the bed. "How about we cooperate?"

"Sounds good, who are you?"

"Dude, I never said you get first question."

"I don't need you to answer anyway." The man said, pulling his phone from his pocket. "Just sit tight."

As he made a call, the man added more salt to the salt line. Chance watched him in confusion, and apprehension.

"Hey, Dean." He said into the phone. "Your car is at my motel room, so is a little girl." He listened a moment, then gave Dean the address and room number. Then he hung up. "Dean said to sit tight, he's on his way. Name's Earl Garrison."

He sat down at the small table. "Relax, I ain't going to hurt you."

"What's with the salt?" She asked.

"Best you don't know."

"Kidnapping is illegal."

"Who said I was kidnapping you?"

"Aren't you?"

"No."

"Then I can walk out that door?"

"No. Not till Dean gets here, he asked me to hold onto you."

"So you are kidnapping me?"

"I prefer the term being held against one's will."

Chance was watching the man as they talked, watching for an opportunity to make a run for it. She jumped up from the bed and ran for the door, Garrison reacted quickly and stepped in front of her. The twelve-year-old slammed her foot into his left shin, causing him to grunt in pain. Then she sidestepped him and ran to the door. Chance opened the door and ran outside, and right into the chest of a well built man.

"Going somewhere?" The man asked in a deep gravelly voice.

"I'm late for a girl scout meeting." Chance said.

The man reached out and wrapped his large hand around her throat, squeezing. He lifted the young girl off of her feet and held her at eye level. Chance tried to breath, tried to use both of her hands to prize his hand from her throat. But she felt herself passing out.

Chance knew she had one shot at an escape, and she knew she had to time it right. She bent her fingers on her right hand, forming a claw. And drew her left leg back as far as she could. Then at the same time, she kicked her foot out as hard as she could and kicked the man in the groin, and slammed her fingers into the man's face. Using her fingernails to scratch him.

It had the desired effect, he dropped her to the ground and grunted in pain. Chance hit the ground, gasping for breath. She tried to stand, but couldn't.

The man reached down and grabbed her hair, pulling her to her feet. Then he shoved her into the motel room and followed her inside. Chance landed hard in the floor, but managed to scramble to her feet.

"Your salt line's broken." The man said, smiling at Garrison.

"Back off." Garrison said, standing between the man and Chance. He held a knife out in front of him.

The man looked at the knife the other man held and his smile grew. Then he jerked his head slightly, and the knife flew from Garrison's grip and imbedded itself into the far wall. The man jerked his head again, and Garrison's feet left the floor and the man was thrown against the same wall. Garrison sank to the floor and lay motionless.

The man then turned to Chance, and she stared in shock and confusion when the man's eyes turned solid black.

Chance heard a gunshot, then the man before her tilted his head up and opened his mouth and a thick stream of black smoke came from his mouth and vanished, then the man collapsed to the floor.

Dean and Adam rushed into the room, Dean checking on Garrison and Adam rushing to Chance.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

Chance looked at him, but didn't say anything. She had no idea what just happened. No idea how the man could toss Garrison around just by looking at him, no idea why the man's eyes went all black, and no idea what the smoke was.

"He dead?" Garrison asked, as he stood up rubbing the back of his head.

"He is." Adam said, as he checked the man's pulse. "But the de…um, the smoke escaped." He didn't want to use the word demon in front of Chance.

"You okay, kid?" Dean asked Chance.

"Hell no." The twelve-year-old said. "What just happened?"

"Best you don't know all of the details." Dean said, his anger over her stealing his car gone. He knew the young girl had been through a rough ordeal.

"I think I picked the right time to get out of the business." Garrison said. "The knife of over there." He nodded towards the knife, which was still embedded into the wall. "It's all yours."

"Watch yourself." Dean said. "That thing is still out there."

"He wants the knife, not me. You're the ones who need to watch your backs."

Garrison picked up a duffle bag from the floor and walked out of the room.

"You got somewhere to go?" Dean asked Chance.

"Yeah." Chance lied. She had nowhere to go, no one to turn too.

"Come on, we'll give you a lift. After we take care of him." He nodded towards the dead body.

"I need some air." Chance ran outside and stopped beside the Impala, her mind spinning with questions and no answers. She looked into the car and saw it was empty. "Damnit!" She cursed.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, as he scanned the area for anyone watching.

"Mom's gone." Chance replied. "Probably went back to Stanton."

She stood there and watched as Dean and Adam placed the dead body into the trunk of the car.

"Where to?" Dean asked, as he walked over to her.

Chance tried to think straight, but it was hard. She was still confused, but she knew she couldn't get into the car with these two. She saw her opportunity for escape, two uniformed police officers were standing several yards away.

"Thanks for getting me away from Stanton." She said. "And for stopping that goon from hurting me. But I ain't going anywhere with you two. I'm going to go over there to those nice cops and you are not going to stop me. If you try anything, I will scream and they will shoot you."

Before Dean or Adam could respond, she started jogging over towards the cops. Dean and Adam had no choice but to get into the car and drive away. They could not risk the cops searching their car.

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam was laying bed that night, JD curled up beside him. The little boy was still sick and had asked to sleep with Sam. Sam heard a coughing sound coming from another room and quickly and carefully climbed out of bed and went to Bobby's room.

The small boy was awake and was coughing and holding his stomach.

"You feeling bad too, Sport?" Sam asked, as he lifted his son up into his arms.

"I gotta…" the rest of Bobby's statement was cut off when he started vomiting all over Sam and himself. Sam quickly carried the boy to the bathroom across the hall and held him over the toilet.

After a few minutes, the vomiting stopped and Sam sat the boy on his feet and started gently taking off his soiled clothes.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Bobby sniffled, as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"No need to be sorry, Buddy." Sam assured him, as he helped the boy undress. "It's not your fault your sick."

"I stink." He whined.

"I know, Bobby. Let's get all washed up." Sam removed his own puke covered clothes and him and Bobby climbed into the shower to wash off. Once they were clean, Sam and Bobby stepped out of the shower and Sam grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Then he grabbed another towel and gently wrapped it around his son.

He looked around and noticed that the soiled clothes were no longer in the floor, but clean clothes were on the shelf.

"I really should give Martha a raise." Sam said as he gently dried off his son and helped into his Sponge Bob Square Pants pajamas. Then he put on the clean sweats and tee shirt. Sam picked Bobby up and carried him back across the hall and into the boy's room.

The bed had been stripped and Martha was cleaning the floor.

"Thanks Martha." Sam said gratefully. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

That was the truth, Sam knew he was very fortunate to have Martha there. She was amazing with the boys and was very hardworking and dependable. Sam knew he would be lost without her.

"I've got this, you go and lay down with your boys. I put the medicine on your nightstand."

Sam nodded and carried Bobby into his room and gave him some medicine. Then Sam laid down with a boy snuggled against each side.

_**12345678987654321**_

The next morning, Sam was sitting on the couch with the twins sitting in his lap. He was reading a Doctor Seuss book to them, making them giggle when he used funny voices. Both boys were still sick, but were feeling better.

"Sam." Martha said, as she walked into the room. "You better be going, before your late."

"Do you hafta go?" JD asked.

"Yeah, I do." Sam said, as he hugged his sons tightly. "But I will be back this afternoon."

He kissed the top of both boys' head, then he slid them off of his lap and onto the couch. "You two be good, and I will see you soon."

"Bye Daddy." Bobby said.

"Bye Daddy." JD said.

"Bye, sons." Sam hugged and kissed them once more, then he grabbed his suite case and hurried out the door.

He had just gotten into his car, when his cell phone rung. Sam looked at the caller id and recognized Dean's number.

"Hey Dean." He said, as he pulled into traffic and headed for his office.

"We need a favor." Dean said. "The legal kind."

"Which one of you did what?" Sam wanted to know.

"Neither, we've been good boys."

"I find that hard to believe."

"We're not the ones who need help smart ass." Dean growled. Then he told his younger brother about the girl.

"She stole the Impala?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Focus Sammy." Dean growled. "The kid's in danger, that Stanton bastard might try coming after her again."

"I'm well aware of Stanton's abilities." Sam said, all traces of humor gone. "He's one of DC's main drug suppler. And he's no stranger to using kids to sell and smuggle the drugs."

"She's scared." Dean said. "And confused. I'm not sure what all she saw at Garrison's motel room."

"You have no idea what her last name is?" Sam asked.

"No, her Mom just called her Chance. I'm not even sure if that's her real name."

"I'll see what I can find out about her, and see if I can locate her." Sam said.

"Thanks, Sammy."

"Watch your backs."

"Always."

_**12345678987654321**_

Stanton was pissed, and scared. He had no idea who those two guys were, and he never wanted to see them again. They had told him that if he ever even looked at Chance the wrong way again, they be would be back. And he did not want them back.

Stanton wasn't scared of anything, except those two, especially the older one. He was down right terrifying. That was why he turned Diane away when she came back looking for another fix. He didn't want anything to do with her either. The two men didn't say to stay away from Diane, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"What the hell?" Stanton said, as he saw a thick black smoke floating towards him. He tried to fan it away with his hand, but it had no effect on the smoke. Before he could react, the thick smoke surrounded him and he could feel it floating into his nose and mouth.

_**12345678987654321**_

TBC

Please let me know what you think, I will post again as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Chance spent a couple hours looking for her Mom, before she came to the conclusion that she had gone back to Stanton. The twelve-year-old was scared of Stanton, but she had to get her Mom away from him. Stanton was a dangerous man and the young girl had no doubts that he would kill her Mom if he thought she had outlived her usefulness.

Chance went to a bar that Stanton owned, after stopping at the store to pick up salt. She felt foolish carrying around two opened boxes of salt in her tote bag, but she wasn't taking any chances. Apparently Garrison thought salt would keep away those black eyes things, and she really wanted to keep them away.

The young girl walked into the bar, but didn't see anyone. It was early in the morning so the bar was closed, but someone was there if the door was unlocked. Chance walked over to the long bar and started to walk behind it to check the back room, but stopped when she saw a body laying in the floor.

"Cliff." She said, dropping to her knees beside the body and checking it for a pulse. Cliff was the goon that had fought Adam in the warehouse, he was Stanton's right hand man.

The man's neck was twisted at an odd angle and Chance knew it was broken, Cliff was dead. She stood up and grabbed her cell phone from her coat pocket, planning on calling the police then leaving before they got there.

Before she could call, she saw Stanton walking towards her.

"Where's Mom?" She asked, backing away from the man.

Chance saw a knife laying on the bar next to a sliced lemon. She grabbed the knife and held it out in front of her. "Where's Mom?" She asked again.

Stanton stopped in front of her and his eyes went completely black.

"That little pig sticker won't do you any good." He said with a chuckle.

"Maybe not." Chance said, dropping the knife to the floor. She quickly reached into the tote slung over her shoulder and grabbed one of the opened box of salt, slinging her hands forward and covering Stanton's chest with the salt.

Stanton yelled in pain and Chance saw that the salt was causing him to smoke a little. She tossed more salt onto him, aiming higher and hitting him in the face. Stanton screamed out once more and shielded his burning face. Chance tossed the empty salt box onto the floor, grabbed the other box of salt, and ran from the bar as fast as she could.

She had no idea what was going on, but she had to find her Mom. She knew she would have to learn more about the black eyed creeps that seemed to be possessing people's bodies, and she knew where to find answers. She still had Dean and Adam's motel room key. She made it to their motel and waited across the street until they left. Then she jogged across the street and let herself into the room, noticing that a thick line of salt was laid at the door and window.

It was a normal motel room with two beds, two small dressers, a table and chairs, and a tv. Chance began searching, starting with the two duffle bags laying in the floor. She found an old leather journal that looked as if it had been read many times. She tossed it onto one of the beds and continued her search.

She looked under the pillows and found a small hand gun on both beds. The guns were loaded and the safeties were turned off. Chance also found a sawed off shot gun under one of the beds, loaded with what she believed to be rock salt. And a rifle under the other bed, also loaded with rock salt. She also found a high power bow and arrows, whose tips where made of silver.

The weapons didn't surprise her a whole lot, but the other stuff she found really confused her. She found Rosary Beads, flasks of water, and canisters of salt.

"Who are these people?" She asked out loud.

Chance sat on one of the beds and opened the journal, hoping it contained answers.

"I went to Missouri today." She read from the journal, starting at the beginning. "And found out the truth."

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam was sitting at a back table of a small café when Dean and Adam walked in and joined him.

"Nice suit." Dean said with a smirk. "Dude you look like a lawyer."

"I am a lawyer." Sam replied. "I came straight here from the office."

"Yeah, but do you have to dress like one? Being seen with you could ruin our reps."

"Shut up and sat down." Sam said, but he was smiling slightly.

"Find something?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but nothing good." Sam replied. His smile gone.

The waitress came over and poured Dean and Adam a cup of coffee.

"Her name is Chance Marie Fuller." Sam said, after the waitress walked off. "She's twelve."

"What's her story?" Dean asked.

"She was raised like you and me." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Hunter?" Dean looked confused. "She didn't know what a demon was."

"Her parents aren't hunters." Sam said. "Her Father is Michael Allen Fuller, he's currently in Huntsville prison in Texas. And will be the rest of his life. He was a major drug dealer in Texas, with branches stretched out all over the US. Eleven-years-ago he was busted, and so was his wife Diane Fuller. One-year-old Chance was taken into protective custody.

Diane was released on bail and she split, after kidnapping Chance from social services. They moved here to DC, some of her husband's friends helped them. Three years ago, a compound was raided. There was several tons of black dot heroin, street value was well over fifty million dollars. An arsenal of weapons were also recovered. It was discovered that the compound was like a training camp for drug dealers. Nine-year-old Chance was training to be an enforcer."

"An enforcer?" Adam asked. "At nine?"

"Yeah, she was trained in martial arts, weapons, military maneuvers, and a lot more." Sam said. "That little girl was raised like a solider. She was once again placed in protective services, and her Mom was arrested and ordered into drug rehab. Chance tested clean. A week later, Chance beat up a social worker and vanished. Her Mom disappeared from rehab the next day. The compound was closed down, but there are others just like it. Stanton is rumored to be in charge of one."

"Chance's so called Mother was completely out of it." Dean said. "And from the looks of her, has been for a while. Which means Chance is alone."

"We'll find her." Sam assured him.

"We also have to find the demon that left behind his meat suit." Adam said. "It could be anyone."

_**12345678987654321**_

Chance was still sitting on the bed, staring in complete shock at the journal in her hands. A lot of it she didn't understand, but she understood enough to know that Stanton was possessed by a demon. And that demons were not the only monsters out there.

She heard the door start to open and she grabbed the sawed off shot gun, which she had placed on the bed beside her, and aimed it at the door.

"Found her." Dean said, as he lowered the gun he was holding. All three brothers had drawn their guns when they noticed that the door was not locked. Dean knew that the demon had not possessed the young girl, she had salt poured out all over the bed and all around the bed. She wasn't taking any chances.

"That's private property." He said, nodding to the gun and then to the journal. Then he looked at Adam and said, "You and me are switching beds tonight, you get the one with the salt."

"Is it true?" Chance asked, still aiming the shot gun at him.

"Yeah, it's true." Dean said. "That is most definitely private property and Adam is getting the salty bed."

"You know what I mean." Chance said, cocking the sawed off shot gun. "Is it true?"

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "But don't worry, we've got it handled. Now lower the gun."

"How do I know you're not a demon?" Chance asked.

"We walked over the salt line at the door." Dean reminded her.

"Oh." Chance un-cocked the gun and laid it on the bed beside her. "Who's the suit?" She nodded towards Sam.

"Our brother Sam." Dean replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a question." Chance said. "If one of these demons decides to possess a total jerk, does he get the memories of that jerk?"

"Yes." Dean said.

"And if the jerk hates someone, does the demon go after them?"

"Not usually." Dean answered. "They couldn't care less about the poor bastard, he's just a meat suit."

"What if you piss off the dick and the condom?"

"Then you may be screwed." Dean replied. Earning him a glare from Sam.

"Dude, language." Sam said, motioning towards the twelve-year-old girl.

"Who'd the dick decide to use as a condom?" Dean asked, ignoring Sam's admonishment.

"Stanton. He killed Cliff." She looked at Adam. "That's the big boy you tangoed with at the warehouse. I can't find Mom."

"You're safe here." Dean said.

"I don't need a safety net, I need to find Mom." Chance said, standing up.

"We'll find your Mom." Sam said.

"But you're staying here." Dean said.

"No I'm not." Chance said, glaring at Dean.

"It's three against one." Dean growled, getting annoyed. "Now you are going to stay here with Sam while Adam and I go look for Stanton and your Mom. Do not leave this room without Sam's permission."

Chance started to argue, but her cell phone starting playing Hell's Bells, cutting her off. She pulled the phone from the back pocket of her jeans and looked at the caller id. "It's the condom, or the dick. Which ever is in charge."

"The dick's in charge." Adam said.

"He thinks he is anyway." Chance said, glaring at Dean.

Dean returned the glare, then snatched the phone form her hands and removed the battery.

"Hey!" Chance protested.

"He can track the phone, might have already." Sam said. "We need to get you some place safe."

"The dude can't even program a VCR, how the hell can he track me using my phone?"

"He did." Adam said, as he peered out the window. "Stanton's heading this way, and he don't look happy."

"Mom with him?" Chance asked.

"No, he's alone." Adam's eyes grew wide and he spun around. "Hit the dirt!" He yelled, throwing himself to the floor. Sam, Dean, and Chance followed suit. A split second later, the room was filled with flying bullets and shattering glass.

"Bathroom!" Dean shouted over the noise.

Chance started elbow crawling towards the bathroom, with Sam behind her. Sam made sure to keep the young girl directly in front of her, to shield her from bullets. Dean and Adam elbow crawled after them, each grabbing a duffle bag. Dean raised up long enough to grab his Father's journal and the sawed off shotgun, then crawled into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Sam quickly opened the bathroom window and stuck his head out to make sure it was clear. Then he picked Chance up and helped her through the window. Him, Dean, and Adam quickly followed.

They heard the sound of fast approaching sirens.

"Let's double back and get to the car." Dean said. "Then get out of here."

"The shooting stopped, Stanton must've split." Sam said.

_**12345678987654321**_

Half an hour later, they walked into another motel room. Chance hadn't spoken a word since the shooting.

"I better call Martha and tell her I won't be home tonight." Sam said, as he sat on one of the beds. The room only had two beds, but it had a long couch and a roll-a-way cot.

"I'll lay the salt lines." Dean said.

"You three make it seem like this is an every day occurrence." Chance said.

"It's been a while since I've been shot at." Sam said.

"You're with professionals." Dean said.

"Professional what?" Chance wanted to know.

"We haven't quite got that bit figured out yet." Adam replied.

"What now?" Chance asked.

"Now you stay here with Sam while Adam and I go out." Dean said.

"You two make a cute couple." Chance said. "And you have no right telling me what to do."

"I am trying to save your scrawny ass." Dean growled.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Chance growled right back. She was shorter and a lot smaller then Dean, but she stood up straight and looked him in the eyes.

"You've got it anyway." Dean said. "Now sat down and shut up!" His voiced rose.

Chance's response was a hard kick aimed to Dean's shin, but the skilled hunter easily dodged the kick. Unfortunately for him, he didn't expect the young girl to try for another kick. This one connected with his groin, causing him to moan in pain and double over.

Chance made a break for the door, but Sam's huge frame leapt from the bed and blocked her escape.

"You have no right forcing me to stay here." Chance said. She was scared, and angry. This was not a good combination for her. She wanted their protection; she knew she couldn't face a demon alone. And she had to find her Mom. But she couldn't trust these men, she didn't even know them.

"That's it." Dean growled, standing up with a wince. "I'm tying her up and tossing her into the closet."

"Everyone just calm down." Sam said.

"Come on, Sam." Adam smirked. "It was just getting interested. My money's on Chance." That statement earned him three glares.

"Sammy." Dean said. "You're on baby sitting detail." Then he stormed out of the room.

He was angry at the girl, but he also felt sorry for her. He also really liked the kid, she had spunk. She reminded him of himself when he was that age. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought about Sam having his hands full watching that one. Dean knew that he and Adam had the easy job; they were only dealing with a demon.

_**12345678987654321**_

"Your brother is a jerk." Chance huffed, after Dean and Adam left.

"Trust me, I know." Sam replied. "Try living with him for eighteen years."

Chance sat on one of the beds and pulled a walkman and headphones from her tote bag. She put the head phones on, but did not turn the music on. Sam was making a phone call and the young girl was curious.

"Hey Martha." Sam said into the phone. "How's the boys doing? That's great. I won't be home tonight, something came up. No, nothing to do with the job. Yeah, a demon. Don't worry, we'll be careful. Tell the boys I love them very much and will call them tonight. Thanks Martha." Then he hung up.

Chance cranked the music up and pulled her sketch pad and drawing pencil from her bag. Then she did what she always did when she was upset, she started drawing. After half an hour, and three drawings, the twelve-year-old was calmed down and smiling as she drew. Before long, she found herself singing along with the walkman.

"Back in Black." She sang out, as she drew.

"I hit the sack.

I've been too long gone

I'm glad to be back.

Yes, I'm let loose

From the noose

That's kept me hanging about."

Chance was a little surprised when Sam started singing along with her. And even more surprised that the man knew all the words.

"I've been looking at the sky." They both sang.

"'Cause it's getting' me high

Forget the hearse 'cause I

Never die."

Chance removed her head phones as they continued to sing.

"I got nine lives

Cat's eyes.

Abusin' everyone of them

And running wild.

Cause I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back in black

Well, I'm back in black

Yes, I'm back in black."

"Dude, you sing almost as bad as I do." Chance said with a laugh, turning off the walkman. "And that's really bad."

"Unfortunately Dean managed to get all of the Winchester singing ability." Sam replied. "But I got the good looks, intellect, and charm."

"What did Adam get?"

"The leftovers."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed Chance was sitting on. "So, drawing relaxes you." He said, nodding towards the sketch pad laying in her lap. He was watching her as she drew, he had seen her relax. "May I see it?"

Chance tightened her grasp on the pad, not sure if she should show him. The young girl loved drawing, but everyone told her it was a waste of time. Her art had earned her a few beatings when she was caught drawing instead of practicing her shooting or running laps.

She looked into Sam's eyes and only saw kindness there. Maybe he was different; maybe he thought her art wasn't a waste of time. Chance handed him the pad and watched as he looked at the first page.

"This is amazing." Sam said, as he looked at the sketch. It was a drawing of a young woman, who looked a lot like Chance. "Is she your Mom?"

"Yeah, but I never saw her looking like that." Chance said, sadness evident in her voice. "I've seen pictures of her."

"You are very talented." Sam said, as he flipped to the next page. He continued to flip through them, praising the young girl on each page. He was really impressed with her talent.

Chance felt proud that Sam liked her work, no one had ever compliment her work before. Not even her own Mom.

Sam flipped it to the first drawing she completed after Dean and Adam left, and he burst out laughing. It was a picture of a hairy ape like creature holding Dean, upside down, by his leg. Dean's facial features were clearly drawn, he was crying. Loose change was falling out of his pockets.

"I, um, drew that one when I was still mad at Dean." Chance said, as Sam continued to laugh.

"Do you take requests?" He asked, through his laughter. "I'm thinking about him being swallowed by a sea monster."

"Sure." Chance smiled. "I'll make sure to draw huge teeth."

"Where did you learn to draw like this?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I've just always liked drawing."

"You've never had an art class?"

"No, I was home schooled my entire life. And art isn't exactly top priority to Stanton."

"Is Stanton your Mom's boyfriend?"

"Not really." Chance said, looking down of her hands. "More like her pimp. Mom's addicted to drugs, she has to have them. And Stanton offered her all of the drugs she could ever use, in exchange for her sleeping with whom ever he says."

"When we find your Mom, we can get her help." Sam said, as he gently took the young girl's hands into his much larger ones.

Chance looked into his eyes and once again saw kindness and gentleness. She also saw compassion.

"The journal I read said that demons can be sent back to hell, without killing the human it possessed."

"Yeah."

"If Stanton survives this, can you protect Mom and me?"

"Yes." Sam assured her. "You have my word on that."

"I only have six more months to pay back what I owe him, well what he claims I owe. I paid for those drugs a long time ago."

"What happens in six months?" Sam asked.

"I turn into Mom." A few tears started running down her cheeks. "Stanton told me that when I turn thirteen, he's turning me into a prostitute."

"I won't let that happen." Sam assured her. His voice was strong and confident.

"Stanton owns me." Chance said, lowering her head.

Sam gently used the tip of his finger and lifted the young girl's chin so they were eye level.

"No one has the right to own another person, and I promise that I will not allow Stanton to ever hurt you again."

"I actually believe you." Chance said, feeling some of the crushing burden being lifted from her shoulders. "But Stanton is dangerous. More so now that he's a demon condom."

"I know how to handle demons."

The door opened, stopping their conversation, and Dean and Adam walked in.

"Did you find Mom?" Chance asked.

"Not yet." Dean said. "But we will. You two behave yourselves while we were gone?"

_**12345678987654321**_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Adam sat the bags of food and drinks they were carrying on the table.

"We got dinner." Dean said, looking at Chance. "Figured you for the burger and fries type of kid."

"You figured right, thanks. I am hungry." The young girl replied.

"Dig in." Dean said.

Sam and Chance stood up and walked over to the table and sat down, as did Dean and Adam.

"Are you a man or a rabbit?" Chance asked when Sam pulled a large salad from one of the bags.

"There is nothing wrong with eating healthy." Sam defended his choice of food.

"The bad part is." Dean said. "I had to order that for him, I felt like such a chick."

"Hey!" Chance protested. "Leave us chicks alone."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, as they ate. Then Dean broke the silence.

"Chance, do you know where Stanton or your Mom would go?" He hoped he was wrong, but he feared the young girl's mom was already dead. If she went to Stanton, the demon would most likely kill her.

"How would I know where Stanton went?" She asked. "I don't know anything about demons, except what I read in that journal."

"When a demon possesses someone, they have that person's memories." Dean explained. "Even the person's desires, sometimes."

"Does demons um, you know…." Chance was trying to find a non embarrassing way to ask the question, but couldn't think of one. So she just asked point blank. "Do demons like sex with humans?"

"Depends on the human." Dean said. "I mean, some humans are just not that attractive or are extremely annoying and even demons have their standards."

"Unless they're desperate." Adam added. "Hey Dean, remember that waitress in Montana? The one with the uni brow and hairy mole on her upper lip? We were stuck, in the woods, with a group of loggers for a solid week." Adam looked at Sam. "She was the first woman that we saw, and Dean here nearly broke his neck trying to rush her to the….."

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, glaring at both of his brothers. "Do you mind? There is a kid present."

"It's like a really bad episode of the Three Stooges." Chance said, shaking her head.

"There are no bad Three Stooges episodes." Dean corrected her.

"The ones with the fake Curly?" Chance said.

"Point taken." Dean admitted.

"Anyway, Stanton owns a strip club called the Lucky Lady." Chance said. "He spends a lot of time there."

"I'll check it out." Dean said, with a smile.

"Me too." Adam volunteered.

Dean's voice grew serious when he asked. "Would your Mom go there?"

"If she was looking for Stanton she would. Mom started out as a stripper there." She hung her head and added. "It's where Stanton wants me to work in six months."

"What?" Asked a shocked Dean. "He wants you to work in a strip club?"

"In the back." Chance said, defeat evident in her voice. She wanted to tell them everything, and she prayed they wouldn't hate her after she was done. Sam seemed to not think it was her fault, maybe Dean and Adam wouldn't either. "He wants to pimp me out when I turn thirteen."

"And your Mom's okay with it?" Asked Adam.

"Mom's too far gone to really care." Chance admitted, as she felt her eyes watering slightly. "He claims I owe him."

Dean slammed his fist down hard on the table, causing the other three to jump. Chance looked up and saw anger in his eyes.

"I don't want to become a hooker!" She yelled, as she jumped up and glared at the man through watery eyes. "It's not my fault!"

Dean took a deep breath and tried to calm down, he didn't mean for Chance to think he was mad at her.

"It's okay, kid." Dean said. "I ain't upset with you. I'm pissed at your Mom and at Stanton, but not at you. You are not to blame for what he forces you to do. You have my word, he will not touch you, no one will."

"You don't even know me." Chance said. "How do you know I don't deserve everything I get?"

"Because no kid deserves that." Dean said. "Kids are supposed to be protected and cared for by the adults in charge of them. "

"That's a fairy tale." Chance said, as she sank back into the chair. She really wanted to believe him, but it was hard. She was too used to being hurt.

"Well then, consider me Prince Charming." He winked.

"Let's go stake out the Lucky Lady, Prince Charming." Adam said.

"Sure thing." Dean said. "Hey Adam, if I'm Prince Charming. And my baby is my trusty stead, then who are you?"

"The wicked witch of the west, now get going." Adam replied.

Dean and Adam left, leaving Sam and Chance alone again.

"Don't worry, those two may be major goofs. But they know what they're doing." Sam assured the young girl.

Chance nodded, but didn't say anything.

"You've said that Stanton thinks you owe him." Sam said. "Why?"

"My whole life I have been training to become a soldier in the drug war." The young girl said, looking at the table top. Her voice was soft. "My childhood has been spent running, learning to fight, learning to shoot, and learning to kill. And I hated every minute of it.

I have been acting as a mule since I was seven, delivering drugs and bringing Stanton back the money. But I didn't want to. I've seen what drugs do to people, what they've done to Mom. But I had no choice. It was either do as I was told, or get beaten.

Then two months ago, Stanton told me to deliver some drugs to this house. When I got there, I saw three small kids playing in the yard. The oldest couldn't have been more then four-years-old. And all I could think about was their Mom in the house high on drugs, and them being left totality alone. So I dumped the drugs in the sewer, and told Stanton I wanted out. I want out before I am ordered to kill someone."

Chance stopped talking and Sam gently used a finger tip to lift her chin so they were eye level.

"I'm guessing Stanton wasn't too pleased with it." He said.

"I thought he was going to kill me, he just kept hitting me. Mom was standing right there, but didn't lift a finger to help me."

Chance jumped to her feet and angrily wiped her wet eyes.

"Chance, I know…" Sam started, as he also stood up.

"Don't you dare say you know how I feel!" Chance yelled.

"Five am wake up calls, ten mile runs, combat training, then it's a quick shower and off to school. Come home and its small weapons training, more combat training, and anything else that the adult seems to think would be beneficiary to your training as a soldier." Sam said.

"You run for so long that you feel like your gonna puke, but you can't stop. Because if you do, you'll have to start all over again. You're trained to fight a war you want no part in. You have no say so in the matter, no rights at all. It's do as you are told, do it right, or face the consequences."

"What war was you trained to fight?" Chance asked.

"The supernatural one." Sam answered. "Dad was kinda obsessed with killing as many evil creatures as possible."

"Why?"

"Mom was killed by a demon when I was six months old. Dad didn't know it was a demon at the time, he didn't even know demons were real. But after he learned what was really lurking in the dark, he turned Dean and me into warriors."

"What about Adam?"

"We didn't know Adam existed until a few years ago, after Dad was dead."

"Did you find the demon that killed your Mom?"

"Yes."

"Is it dead?"

"Yes."

Chance sat on one of the beds and Sam sat down beside her.

"I know a little of what you're going through." He said. "I know what it feels like to be raised as a warrior instead of a kid. And I know how scary it is when you first learn that the monsters are real. But I don't know everything you're going through."

Sam turned sideways and took the young girl's hands in his much larger ones. "Dad would have never won the Father of the year award. He was hard and pretty scary most of the times. And you really didn't want to see him when he was drunk. Dean and I got more then our fair share of harsh spankings, a lot of them we didn't deserve. But Dad never beat us, he never crossed that line.

And I had Dean, he was always there to watch my back. There was never a time in my life when Dean wasn't there. Even when I went to collage, I knew my big brother was just a phone call away."

"He seems like he'd be a pretty cool brother." Chance said. Then she glared at Sam. "But don't you dare tell him I said that."

"My lips are sealed." Sam said.

_**12345678987654321**_

Dean and Adam walked into the Lucky Lady strip club and both of their eyes instantly went to the stage where half dozen nearly naked women were dancing.

"Focus." Dean told his younger brother, even though his own were still glued to the stage.

"My birthday's coming up." Adam said.

"Forget it." Dean said, as he tore his eyes from the stage. "I am not hiring you a stripper for your birthday."

The two hunters walked over to the bar and ordered beers, then they scanned the room as they drank them.

"There's Stanton." Dean said, nodding slightly towards the other side of the room.

Adam looked in that direction and saw that the man in question was glaring at them. "He doesn't look too happy to see us."

"We'll lure him outside." Dean said. "I don't want any innocent people to get hurt."

"Well hello there handsome." A young woman said, as she stepped in front of Dean. She was wearing a very short red velvet skirt and a skimpy red velvet top, she was also wearing a Santa hat. "How about if I sat in your lap and tell you all about how naughty I've been?"

"That is a very interesting offer." Dean said, really wishing he had time to have a little fun. "But I'm kinda busy right now."

"He's leaving." Adam said, as he started to follow Stanton.

"Hey punks!" A large man said, glaring at the two brothers as him and another equally large man stalked over to them. "That's my girl."

"look man." Dean said, holding his hand in front of him. "We don't want any trouble."

"Too bad." The man growled. "Because you found it."

The man threw a punch, but Dean easily blocked it. The man's buddy grabbed Adam and tried to punch him, but Adam was also able to block the blow. Within a few moments, two more men joined the fight and the two Winchester brothers were outnumbered.

The two men Dean was fighting were both larger them him, but years of training helped him keep the upper hand in the fight. Adam wasn't fairing as good as his older brother, but he two managed to win the fight. Within a few minutes, all four men were lying unconscious in the floor.

_**12345678987654321**_

"I'm curious." Chance said.

"About what?" Sam asked.

They were both still sitting on the bed.

"AC DC." She said. "I didn't think lawyers were into classic rock."

"I grew up in the back seat of a 67 Impala, with my Dad driving and Dean riding shot gun." Sam explained. "I was the low man on the totem pole, so I hardly ever got to pick the radio station. I knew all of the words to Hell's Bells by the time I was six."

Then he grinned and added. "Which was way Dad had to come to my school and explain to the principal why a first grader thought it was acceptable to start singing the song in music class."

"How far did you get before the teacher stopped you?" Chance asked.

"At least a third of the way through, she had to wait until the shock wore off." Sam replied. "How about you? Where did your love for classic rock come from?"

"Hanging out in bars and drug houses."

Before Sam could replay, the door opened and Dean and Adam walked in.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked his younger brother. Adam had a split lip and a red mark on his cheek that Sam knew would turn into a bruise.

"I forgot to duck." Adam replied.

"Stanton sent some goons to get rid of us." Dean answered. "One of the idiots talked. He said Stanton ordered them to pick a fight with us so he could sneak out."

"So there are more demons then just Stanton?" Chance asked.

"No." Dean replied. "The idiots don't know Stanton is a demon."

"He's trying to keep his cover." Sam said.

"You mean the demon wants to take over Stanton's life?" Chance asked.

"Looks like it." Adam said. "Demons have been known to do that, sometimes for several years."

"If he wants to keep it a secret that he's a demon." Chance said. "Then he's going to go after everyone who knows what he is."

"Don't worry." Sam said. "We won't let him hurt you. You're safe."

"What about Mom, what if she knows the truth?" Chance asked.

"We're still trying to locate her." Dean answered. "There was no sign of her at the strip club. But we are still looking."

_**12345678987654321**_

An hour later, Chance stepped out of the shower and dried off. The only clothes she had was the ones she was wearing, the rest were at Stanton's. Dean had loaned her a tee shirt, which came to just above her knees.

Chance walked out of the bathroom and saw Sam sitting on one of the beds, talking on the phone. Dean and Adam were once again gone.

"That's great, Bobby." Sam was saying into the phone. "Daddy is very proud of you, you did a great job."

Chance sat on the other bed and combed her hair, listening to Sam.

"Of course we can hang your picture on the wall, JD. It sounds really cool." Sam smiled broadly and said. "I love you too, Champ. Which story do you two want to hear? Okay, settle down and I'll tell it to you."

Sam looked over at Chance and said. "Go on and hit the rack, you look exhausted."

Chance was too tired to argue, she laid down and covered up. The young girl was surprised when Sam stood up and walked over to her bed sat down beside her. He gently ran his fingers through her damp hair as he began to tell the bedtime story.

Chance couldn't help but smile and let Sam's voice sooth her nerves. She was soon asleep.

_**12345678987654321**_

I am sorry about the long wait between chapters, live is getting in the way of my writing. I will try to post the next one a lot sooner, if I can. Please let me know what you think. I love feed back, positive or negative.


	6. Chapter 6

"Man, this sucks." Adam said, as him and Dean sat in the Impala with the engine running. They were staking out the Lucky lady, hoping to find Stanton or Chance's Mom.

"Quite your whining." Dean said, as he cranked the heat up some more.

"What are we going to do if we find Diane?" Adam wanted to know. "She won't go with us willingly."

"We've got rope." Dean said.

"We can't kidnap someone."

"Why not? Maybe we can convince her into getting some help." Dean sighed. "She's the only family Chance has."

"Bingo." Adam said, nodding towards Stanton as the man walked into the club. "What's the plan?"

"We kill him." Dean said.

"Don't you mean we try to exorcise him first?"

"As long as he's alive, Chance is in danger." Dean reminded his youngest brother. "Demon or not."

"Plan A it is." Adam said, as him and Dean climbed out of the car.

They walked to the side of the building and Dean picked the lock. The brothers entered the building and started looking around. They heard someone coming, and hid behind some crates.

"I want them dead." Stanton said, as him and another man walked past the hidden brothers.

"Even the kid?" The other man asked.

"Yes."

"What about Diane? The men have looked everywhere for her."

"She'll come back." Stanton said. "When she needs another fix."

The man nodded and walked on down the hallway, Stanton entered an office and shut the door behind him.

Dean and Adam looked at each other and Dean silently nodded towards the door and the two brothers walked over to it, Dean pulling out the knife that the retiring hunter had given them. Adam removed a sawed off shot gun from under his coat.

Dean nodded again, then quickly opened the door. The two brother's rushed into the room, surprising the demon. Dean threw the knife and it sailed through the air and sank into Stanton's chest.

Stanton looked at the knife embedded in his chest in shock. Then his skin turned grayish and his body lit up a few times, then the man crumbled to the floor.

"Nice throw." Adam said, as Dean retrieved the knife from the dead man's chest.

_**12345678987654321**_

The next morning, Chance woke up to the sounds of soft whispering. She kept her eyes closed and listened, but could not make out what was being said. So she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Morning, Chance." Sam greeted her. Him, Dean, and Adam were sitting at the table.

"Morning." The young girl replied, as she stood up.

"Come on, Adam." Dean said, standing up. "Let's go grab some breakfast."

Adam nodded, as he two stood up. The oldest and youngest brother left the room, leaving Sam and Chance alone.

"Stanton is dead." Sam said, as he motioned for Chance to sit down.

"How about the demon inside him?" Chance asked, as she sat down.

"He's gone."

"Did they find Mom?"

"No, but we will continue looking." Sam assured her. "You're safe now."

"I guess that means that you're going to return to your normal life." The young girl said.

"Yes it does, and you can now live a normal life as well. I'm going to take you to social services after breakfast. They will place you in a temporary home until something more permanent can be found. After we find your Mom, maybe we can convince her into going into rehab. Then she can regain custody of you."

"You've got better odds at winning the lottery."

"It'll be ok, Chance." Sam assured her, reaching out and gently taking her hand. "You are not alone now, you have me. I'm not just going to drop you off and abandon you, we're friends now. And friends stick together."

Chance nodded, then stood up. "I better go get dressed." She grabbed her clothes off of the dresser and went into the bathroom.

Sam watched her go, his heart constricting. He knew the young girl was hurting, and he wished he could make all of the pain go away.

_**12345678987654321**_

Chance quickly pulled off Dean's tee shirt and put on her own tee shirt and jeans, then her socks and shoes. She knew Sam meant well, but she also knew that he would never find her Mom. And even if he did, he would probably just turn her over to the police.

She had to find her Mom herself, so she could watch out for her. She knew her Mom would never change, she had given up all hopes of that a long time ago. That was why her Mom needed her, to keep her safe.

Chance turned on the shower, then stood on the toilet and opened the window. The twelve-year-old quickly climbed out the window and landed in the alley. She wished she could have grabbed her tote bag, it had her sketch pad and pencils in it, but she knew Sam would have gotten suspicious if she would have taken the bag into the bathroom with her.

"Sorry Sam." She said softly. Then she turned around and took one step forward, right into a solid built chest.

"Going somewhere?" Dean asked.

Chance took a step back and looked up into the angry eyes of Dean, Adam was standing right beside him.

"Just needed a breath of fresh air." Chance replied, taking another step back. "I leaned out the window too far and fell out."

"Bull." Dean said. "Inside."

"Do I have to go back through the window?"

"Only if you try to pull anything." Dean replied.

Chance sighed and walked past Dean and Adam, towards the front of the motel.

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam was sitting at the table when the door to the motel room opened, he was surprised to see Chance walk through the door.

"Loose something?" Dean asked, as him and Adam walked in behind the young girl he heard the shower running and said. "You fell for the running shower trick? Seriously?"

"Why'd you sneak out?" Sam asked Chance, ignoring his brother.

"To find Mom." Chance admitted.

"I told you we would find her." Sam said.

"Nothing personal, but I don't need your help. I appreciate the whole demon thing, I know I'd be dead if it wasn't for you. But like you said, I'm safe now. I don't need your help."

"What you need is a leash." Dean said, as he walked into the bathroom to turn the shower off.

"You have no right to keep me here." Chance said. "So I will see you guys later." She turned and started to walk to the door, but Adam blocked her retreat.

"Not so fast." He said.

"Move." Chance said, glaring at him. She knew he was only trying to help, but she did not like being ordered around.

"Chance." Sam said, standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you are worried about your Mom, but you can't leave. You are too young be on your own."

"I can take care of myself." The twelve-year-old girl shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and turned to face him.

"Let's say you find your Mom." Sam said. "Then what? You go back to being a mule? Back to delivering drugs? Stanton is dead, but there are many more just like him out there. What if your Mom finds another one?"

Chance knew he was right, but she was still very worried about her Mom.

"Mom can't defend herself." Chance said, her voice sounded defeated.

"We will find her." Sam said.

"Then what? Even if you can get her into rehab, it won't work. Rehab never works, she's been in there more times then I can remember."

"We'll figure something out, I promise." Sam replied. "But first, we need to get you situated. I know many case workers for social services, I work with them a lot. First we get you into their custody, then we find your Mom."

"Okay." Chance sighed. She had no intention of staying in some group home, but she decided to play along until she could get away from them.

"Let's go grab some chow." Dean said. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Adam remarked.

The group piled into the Impala and Dean drove to a near by diner. After eating, they left the diner and headed back to the car. All except Dean, who was standing on the sidewalk talking to a young blond haired woman.

"She's hot." Adam commented.

"This is going to take awhile." Sam sighed, as he leaned on the Impala.

"A long while." Adam agreed, also leaning on the car.

"No it won't." Chance said. "He will be over here in less then three minutes."

"No way." Sam and Adam said as one.

"Wanna bet?" The young girl asked.

"You are too young to gamble." Sam informed her.

Chance grinned and asked. "Chicken?"

"I'm not." Adam said. "What's the bet?"

"Ten bucks." Chance answered.

"You're on." Adam said.

"Be right back." She turned and trotted over to Dean and the woman.

"Uncle Dean!" She exclaimed, stopping in front of a puzzled Dean. "Aunt Anne said to come on, her and the babies are ready."

"Who's Anne?" The woman asked, giving Dean an angry look.

"There is no Anne." Dean assured the woman. Then he glared at the young girl. "Go play."

"Are you trying to get a date with her?" Chance asked, in a loud voice. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at Dean. "You promised Aunt Anne that you wouldn't cheat anymore." Then she leaned closer and added. "You promised right after the last time you gave her that strange rash."

"Go away." Dean growled at her, then he turned to face the woman with a smile on his face. But before he could say a word, the woman slapped his face hard, then turned and stormed off.

"Was it something I said?" Chance asked in an innocent voice.

Dean glared at her, then took a step towards her. Chance grinned, then turned and ran back to Sam and Adam. Both men were laughing hard.

Chance stopped in front of them, then turned and saw a very angry Dean stalking towards her. She quickly stepped behind Sam.

Dean reached them, gave all three a dirty look, then opened the car door and slid in behind the wheel. "Are we going or not?" He growled.

"Best ten dollars I have ever spent." Adam said, as he handed the young girl the money. "That was great."

"There's more." Chance said, as she dropped the money into her tote bag. "Later boys."

Then before they could react, she took off running down the sidewalk.

"Damnit!" Sam growled, as him and Adam gave chase. Dean jumped out of the car and also began to chase the girl

It was just before eight in the morning, and the sidewalk was crowded with people on their way to work. The Winchesters lost sight of the young girl within a few moments.

_**12345678987654321**_

That evening, Sam was sitting on the couch holding Bobby in his lap. Dean was sitting beside him holding JD. Adam and Martha were sitting in chairs. The two little boys were sound asleep.

"Guess we better put these two to bed." Sam said, as she gently stood while holding the little boy.

Dean nodded, and followed his younger brother up the stairs. JD was sound asleep in his arms.

Sam carried Bobby into his room and carefully laid him down, pulling the covers up and kissing him on the forehead. "Sleep tight, sport." He said. He turned the light off and walked in his other son's room, then watched as Dean kissed JD's head and tucked him in.

"You've got a couple great kids." Dean said, as he turned the light off. "Guess they take after their Uncle."

"Yeah, they do remind me of Adam." Sam said, then ducked as Dean tried to slap the back of his head.

The two brothers walked down the stairs and back into the family room.

"I'm going to call a friend of mine from Vice in the morning." Sam said, as he sat back down on the couch. "See if he knows anything about Diane."

"If you ask me." Martha said. "That little girl is better off without her so called Mother."

"I know." Sam said. "But if we find Diane, we'll find Chance."

"Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled, as he picked the remote to the tv up and turned up the volume. "I just found Diane."

Everyone looked at the tv and listened to the newscast. There was a picture of Diane in the corner of the screen. The reporter told how police found the woman, shot to death, at a drug house they raided. She had been dead ten hours prior to the raid, and the police were unsure who killed her. There were several weapons found at the scene.

The reporter then switched topics, and Dean turned the tv off.

"We've got to find Chance." Sam said.

"Let's go." Dean said.

Dean, Sam and Adam left in search of the young girl. But after five hours of searching, they decided to call it a night and start fresh after they got some sleep. So they headed back to Sam's house.

_**12345678987654321**_

Chance walked down the sidewalk in a daze, she had just found out that her Mom was dead. The young girl was walking in front of a furniture store when she saw the newscast on one of the tvs that the store were advertising.

Chance knew she was alone now, her Mom was dead. Then she remembered what Sam had told her. He told her that they were friends and that friends stuck together. But that was before Chance pulled the disappearing act, Sam probably hated her now. And she didn't blame him one bit.

As she walked, the freezing wind started blowing harder and then light snowflakes started drifting to the ground. Chance pulled her coat tighter and lowered her head, trying to block out the cold.

"Hey, Chance." A voice called out.

The young girl stopped walking and looked up, frowning when she saw the man standing in front of her.

"What do you want Tony?" She asked. Tony Williams was a small time drug dealer.

"Need a ride?" The man asked, nodding towards his car.

"No."

"Come on, it's freezing out here."

"Go away, Tony." Chance sighed. "I'm not in the mood." Then she tried to walk past him.

Tony reached out and grabbed her arm, then leaned close and said. "Your Mom's dead, and so it Stanton. You need me."

"Bite me." Chance hissed. She jerked her arm away, then kicked the man as hard as she could in the groin. The man groaned and sank to his knees. Then Chance spun around and kicked him hard to the side of the head, sending him to the sidewalk.

"Hey you!" A voice called out. Chance turned and saw a cop running towards them, so she ran in the other direction. The cop was out of shape, go losing him was pretty easy.

Once she was sure she lost him, Chance stopped running in order to catch her breath and think of her next move. She had no where to go, no one to turn too. Except Sam. She knew Sam was probably mad at her, but maybe he was still willing to help her. At least give her a place to sleep for the night, she knew she could freeze to death unless she found somewhere to stay.

_**12345678987654321**_

Martha woke to the sounds of the doorbell ringing. She quickly jumped out of bed, threw on her house coat, and ran downstairs. She peeked out the peep hole and saw a young girl standing on the porch.

Martha quickly opened the door and said. "Come on inside, Honey." Then she stepped aside to let the girl in. "You must be Chance. I'm Martha."

"Is Sam here?" The young girl asked through chattering teeth. On her hour walk to Sam's house, the snow had started coming down harder and faster.

"No, he's out looking for you, so are Dean and Adam." Martha said, gently taking the girl's arm and leading her over by the fireplace. A small fire was burning, Martha added more wood to build the fire up.

After getting the fire blazing, Martha turned and smiled at the girl "Go on and pull that wet coat off. And those shoes and socks, they look soaked. I am going to make you a hot cup of coco and call Sam." Then she hurried from the room.

Chance dropped her tote bag to the floor and did as she was told, then she stepped closer to the fire, welcoming the warmth. A few minutes later, she was feeling warm and extremely sleepy.

Martha re-entered the room, carrying a cup of steaming hot coco. She sat it on the coffee table and pulled a cushioned rocking chair closer to the fire.

"Sat down and rest, Honey." She said. "Sam is on his way back, he should be here any minute."

Then the front door opened and she saw Sam, Dean, and Adam walk in.

"Chance." Sam smiled, when he saw the young girl. He walked over to he, removing his coat as he did, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom's dead." The young girl said.

"I know, I saw the news cast. Is that how you found out?"

"Yeah."

"I am so sorry, Chance." Sam said, his voice gentle.

"I didn't know where to go." Chance said, as her eyes watered. "I can't go back, I just can't."

"You don't have to go back, Honey." Sam assured her. "I will help you."

Chance looked up into his eyes and did not see any of the anger she had expected to see. The twelve-year-old felt the tears running down her cheeks, but could not stop them.

Sam wrapped his strong arms around the girl and held her tight. Chance stiffened at first, then melted into the embrace and buried her face into his stomach and cried. Sobs shook the young girl's body and Sam wrapped his arms tighter, as he picked her up.

Sam sat in the rocking chair that Martha had placed in front of the fireplace, and sat Chance in his lap. He started rocking slowly and gently rubbing the sobbing child's back.

Chance hated crying, it made her feel weak. But for some reason, she didn't feel weak in Sam's arms. She felt stronger then she had in a long time. She didn't feel alone anymore.

Sam continued to rock her and rub her back, long after the sobs subsided and the young girl's breathing evened out. He looked down at the sleeping girl and couldn't help but feel a strong need to protect her.

Sam gently stood up without waking the slumbering child, and carried her upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up, kissing her forehead.

"Sleep tight, Chance." He whispered.

_**12345678987654321**_


End file.
